loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Owain Yates
Owain Yates is Excalibur's demolitions specialist. His name is often shortened to "O". He comes from a long line of highly-decorated police officers. He has a tattoo of an executioner's sword. Personality :: "Motor Pool," Arthur said. "Owain wanted to wash the transports assigned to our team. Something about leaving everything brand new, so that when we come back, he can yell at whoever dirties our trucks while we're on R&R." :: "Sounds like Owain," Gwen said cheerfully." : From War Games He is also known to swear a lot and is a self-confessed mixer of metaphors. He prefers hard alcohol over beer (cf. Radioman). He may not be the tallest member of Excalibur, but he is the broadest (cf. Breakwater). History He has had some bad experiences when missions took him into bathrooms. (hush, it's not as dirty as that sounds - Christina) Before Arthur recruited Owain to Excalibur, Owain had been about to leave the army to take a copper job like his dad and his granddad before him. (Breakwater) He and Arthur knew each other through footie games before the army (Breakwater ) Important part of the R&R-Routine: come home, go to the pub, Arthur gets a round and makes a toast and Owain is the one to break the following solemn silence with a burb (cf. R&R). He was the fith member of the team to receive the Pendragon Red (after having disabled a dangerous bomb in a shockingly short time). Apparently, he likes to rig birthday cakes and make them explode in their face - which makes Gwaine very wary of any baked goods coming from Owain (cf. Intermission). After the events of Loaded March, Owain's new team gets hit by a big bomb blast, which wiped out half of his team. Owain gained some shrapnel scars on his face and his knee is wonky, but he made it out okay. Otherwise, he is taking the loss of his team pretty hard. Relationships He is said to work well with Perceval. Arthur appreciates his readiness to follow instructions without question and for trusting him implicitly. Has a girlfriend (name currently unknown) (source). In Breakwater he mentions having married sisters. He has several brothers, and an uncle named Gregory, who is also a police officer. Quotes Arthur closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Anyone else would have gotten to the point by now, but Owain liked to be contrary. He might be one of the best bomb men on the planet, capable of seeing through all sorts of rubbish to get to the bare bones of a device that no one had ever seen before, but he was a contradiction in that he was just as complicated as the bombs he worked on. Hive Mind opinions He built his first 'bomb' by accident when he was nine and got hold of a pack of mentos and a bottle of diet coke at the same time. He built his first bomb when he was twelve and his father forgot to lock the garden shed where he kept the fertilizer for his prized orchids. He built his first bomb when he was 25 and saw a building collapse, with a dozen people ripped to shreds by the explosives he planted. Category:Characters Category:Team Excalibur